It is well known that all golf players, like players in all other sports, must practice in order to improve their skill. Accordingly they do considerable practice in putting a golf ball upon a green toward a hole. Such holes are made by a cup being inserted into the ground to a level with the ground surface; such cups having a mouth diameter that is considerably larger than the diameter of the golf ball, so that the ball will successfully enter the hole even if it is not traveling toward a center of the hole. While putting practice toward such hole will improve the player's skill, there is a need for a greater challange for those players who already are quite skilled in such putting.